This invention relates to a motion picture projector which projects a images from a 70 mm wide film moving horizontally, having fifteen film feed perforations per film frame and per film image and having an aspect ratio of 3:1. This image can be projected as a flat image or as a stereoscopic image on a wide screen of about 50 feet high and 150 wide with maximum light efficiency. The projector includes a pair of side-by-side lamphouses each having a 7,000 watt xenon bulb, an optical condensor system and being designed to control the heat on the aperture plate which protects the expensive 70 mm film.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,425 discloses a motion picture projector for a vertically moving stereoscopic film having over and under stereo image pairs and using special shutter mechanisms for the projector.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,775 discloses a stereo projector for double image vertically moving film having laterally anamorphotically compressed images.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,517 discloses a xenon optics system having a first lens means for collecting light emitted from a xenon light source into a converging beam and a second lens means for forming an image in the projection lens of the projector that is void of any representation of the portion of the source containing the electrodes or the light which is disposed immediately adjacent thereto.